Heartbreak
by Saya and Mee
Summary: Our first fic written together! Naruto broke Hinata's heart, how will Sasuke mend it? Sakura bashing. One sided NaruSaku, Major SasuHina one shot


OUR FIRST FIC! SasuHina one-shot, please enjoy!

Warning: Sasuke OOC(A bit) and Sakura bashing

_Words in Italics are Hinata's thoughts!_

Hinata looked outside her window, the rain was pouring down harder than ever, she sighed and felt a burning feeling around her eyes. _Looks like the sky's crying with me_ she thought. _Or am I crying with the sky?_

**Flashback**

Hinata held her head up, she was going to tell Naruto today and get it all over with. _Kurenai sensei says he'll feel the same_ Hinata thought and believing without doubts _I'll be fine_.

Hinata finally found Naruto in the training area with Jiraiya all tired and sweaty. "That's it Naruto, that's all for today. I'm tired, let's go home" Jiraiya cried out, obviously whining in boredom. "Ero-Sennin! We're not done yet!" Naruto shouted. It was too late, Jiraiya has already departed.

Hinata was still watching _Now's my chance!_ Hinata walked up to Naruto. "Anoune, Naruto kun." Naruto turned around, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hinata blushed at Naruto's voice, she was losing confidence. "Anoune…" There she goes. _SAY IT!_ Hinata's mind screamed at her. "I LOVE YOU!" Hinata screamed.

_Did he say he feels the same?_ Hinata opened her eyes, she just realized that Naruto wasn't looking startled at all. "I know" Naruto replied simply. _Eh?_ Hinata was confused. "I knew a long time ago. It's too obvious. But, I'm sorry, I'm going out with Sakura chan. You could have had me if you were half a year earlier." Naruto replied emotionlessly. Hinata was startled. "W-w-what?" Hinata started to tremble. Naruto started to walk away. "Sorry" That was the last thing he said before Hinata fainted.

**End Flashback**

Just thinking of the thought made Hinata cry harder with each passing second. _Kurenai sensei, you lied_ Hinata held her knees close to her chest.

"Stop crying. "Do you have any idea how ugly you look when you cry?"

Hinata was startled at the voice. "What, w-who are you?" she half sobbed half yelled.

"It's me" Then the owner of the voice appeared.

"Sasuke san….H-how did you get in here?" Hinata began.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well. I was just thinking of paying you a visit after that dobe hurt your feelings."

Hinata sobbed some more. Sasuke glanced at her. She was so pretty, with the tears she looked just like a fallen angel. "Hinata, enough, stop crying" Sasuke said coldly. Hinata kept on crying. Sasuke sighed.

"Damn…." He mumbled under his breath. "Nee, Hinata chan" Sasuke began. Hinata looked at Sasuke, _chan?_ Today was surely a weird day for her. Now the psychopath Uchiha is calling her Hinata Chan?

Hinata tried her best to stop crying since Sasuke was trying his best to comfort her. "Sasuke san" Hinata said. Sasuke looked at her.

"Hn?" Hinata sighed and took a deep breath. "Can you not h-hurt Naruto kun?" Sasuke stared at Hinata.

"Fine, but what are you gonna do then?" Hinata pushed her index fingers together. "It's okay now. I don't like him anymore."

Sasuke didn't say anything but Hinata could see something glimmer in his eyes. _Odd, I wonder why his eyes sparkle like that. _They remained silent for a while, locking eyes with each other until Sasuke mumbled a "That's great" under his breath. This made her confused even more. But she decided to shrug it off.

"Arigato Sasuke san" she said in a whisper "for visiting me. I'm all right but you really shouldn't waste your t-time you know."

Sasuke's lips formed a small, barely visible smile. 'Always the one to think about others' he thought. "That's okay. Today's my day off so I have loads of free time" he said.

The atmosphere was soothing with Hinata sitting on her bed, her knees held close to her chest and Sasuke sitting on a wooden chair next to her bed staring at her peaceful form. She was dressed in her white pajamas and it's a wonder how her father would let any boy visit her while she's in such condition.

"Sasuke san, how do you get into m-my room?" she asked warily, her eyes avoiding his.

"Ano, let's just say I sneaked in without permission" he answered with a smirk on his face. "I just don't think your dad would ever let me in so I decided to creep in."

"Oh" she simply stated, lost in her thoughts. _Why would Sasuke san go into such trouble sneaking in just to visit me? Ahh, this is so puzzling. I think I'm having a headache!_

Sasuke got up to leave since he realized how tired Hinata was and she should get some rest. But unless he leaves she will never be able to get any rest at all. He came closer to Hinata and wiped her tear-stained cheek with his index finger gently before turning around to face the window. He jumped off the window after saying goodbye to Hinata.

Hinata was perplexed beyond belief by Sasuke's actions. _Did he just stroke my cheek?_ She thought with a frown on her face. _I can't believe how nice it felt when he does that. WAIT. What the hell was I thinking? Whoa Hinata, you really should take a rest!_

She shifted under the covers of her mattress and drifted into slumber.

The next day.

Hinata woke up early in the morning and the memory of her talk with Sasuke yesterday replayed in her mind. She got out of bed and headed for the showers. She decided to train herself today so that she can be stronger. But this time, it's not because of Naruto. It's for herself!

She walked downstairs and had breakfast with her father and Hanabi. Again, she got lectured by Hiashi to train harder and become stronger. Hanabi only sat there and ate quietly. Hinata ate her breakfast quickly and excused herself from the table. She exited out of the Hyuga compound and headed towards her training spot. Today is her day off from missions so that gives her time to train.

Hinata panted. It has only been 10 minuets since she started to train and she's already feeling tired. _I'm useless after all _she thought. Hinata collapsed on the grass. _I hope Sasuke san or Neji niisan is here to help me train. _Hinata panted some more and closed her eyes.

When Hinata finally woke up from her nap, she twitched a little, the sun wasn't shining right onto her face anymore. Hinata twitched some more and open her eyes. "Sasuke san…….." Hinata said with a voice that was barely audible. _Sasuke? _Hinata sat up. Sasuke was sitting right beside where she was lying. "Sasuke san, why are you here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smirked. "Well, I just came here about 5 minutes ago to train and I saw you. Sasuke gave a barely visible smile. "Let's train together, since we're both here." Sasuke suggested. Hinata was startled, just what she needed! "Okay" She said.

3 months later.

"That's it Hinata! Right on the target!" Sasuke said, It's been three months and Hinata is getting stronger each day with the supervision of Sasuke, he doesn't take her easy and Hinata has already been in the hospital four times. Each time Sasuke will sit by her bed, apologize a million times and talk to Hinata so that she doesn't get too bored.

"Great! Hinata! You're almost as strong as me now!" Sasuke exclaimed and she is. Hinata finally had the guts to ask her father to train her, which he happily accepted, now Hinata can see tenketsu points and hit them as accurately as Neji. But everyday, Hinata will train with Sasuke when they finished their missions and finally go home when it's well into the night. And when Hinata goes home, Hiashi will be waiting for her and he'll train her at using gentle fist. Due to the harsh training, Hinata rarely gets any good night sleep, but she was as happy as ever because she's finally strong.

"Hinata, I think that's it for today" Sasuke said, Hinata collapsed. "But, Sasuke kun, it's only 4 in the afternoon, are you sure?" Sasuke nodded, "You're strong now, we can go easily. No need to rush it right?" With that Sasuke smiled, he always smiles at the sight of Hinata, she's not like the other girls that crawls all over him like bugs. Hinata treats Sasuke like a normal person which made his love for her inartificial.

"So, I've finally found you" A voice called out, the shadow of the person blocking the sunlight from getting into Hinata's eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped. Hinata gasped, Naruto was with Sakura.

"Well, I'm just here to see how our number one gennin kunoichi is doing." Sakura gave an evil grin.

"Sakura san….." Hinata said. "Sakura, what do you want?" Sasuke snapped again.

"Well, Sasuke kun, what are you doing with this useless worm?" Sasuke glared at Sakura, Hinata hid behind Sasuke.

"What do you mean worm? She's almost as strong as me now!" Sasuke exclaimed not taking his hateful glare off Sakura. Sakura pouted.

"Whatever, anyway Sasuke kun, haven't you noticed that I've been trying so hard lately to get your attention?" Sakura purred with an artificial sugary voice. Hinata is glaring at Sakura now.

"What? Sakura san, you have Naruto kun, aren't you satisfied?" Sakura glared at Hinata.

"I WENT OUT WITH NARUTO SO THAT SASUKE KUN WILL BE JEALOUS! NOW SHUT UP USELESS WORM!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hinata gasped, so did Naruto. Sasuke gave his usual "Hn" and stood up. "Go away Sakura, take what you have and leave now. I have to tell you, that a girl that wants more and never gets satisfied like you should just die."

Sakura looked startled (Artificially) and tried to force herself to cry, but just couldn't so she ended up looking like an idiot, Naruto tried to forget everything Sakura just said and comforted Sakura, the two walked out of the training ground. Naruto shot Hinata a glare right before they disappear.

Hinata saw Naruto glared at her. She started to sob, Sasuke noticed and started to plead to Hinata to make her stop crying, Hinata kept crying, suddenly it started to rain. Sasuke lifted Hinata's chin and their eyes met, Sasuke wiped Hinata's tears away with his index finger. Sasuke hugged Hinata. "Please stop crying Hinata chan" Hinata gasped_ What's this feeling?_ It was just like three months ago when he said "chan" to her. "If Naruto broke your heart let me be the one to heal it."

So how'd ya think about the story? Please review! Criticisms needed!

**Author's note**

shikaruTo: This fic is dedicated to all sasuhina lovers out there and I hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to review! Yeay for SasuHina!

meekozy: ………No comment………..


End file.
